One Day
by Caty-Cross
Summary: "Chéri if you had one day left to live. . .?"


_Hallo :)_

_This is the first FrUK I have ever written and I am writing it at 1:30 am so please forgive any mistakes or general rubbish-ness ^^_

_This fic is dedicated to my wonderful friend Hannaadi88_

_Thanks for being my friend, c__héri, I really do owe you a lot :)_

___~Enjoy~_

* * *

"_Chéri_?"

A pause.

Blue eyes look down at the blond head beside them.

"_Chéri_? Are you awake?"

"No I'm asleep and so should you bloody well be!" came the annoyed reply.

Francis chuckled to himself, nuzzling his short-tempered lover's hair.

He received a huff in reply but Arthur didn't move out of his arms so he supposed that was a good sign.

"Can I ask you a question, _mon amour_?" he murmured in Arthur's ear, making the other tremble.

"If you're quick and it shuts you up then I suppose so" The English Nation replied.

Francis almost laughed again, but he held it back, knowing it would make the Englishman even more annoyed.

"_Chéri, _if the world was going to end," He began, his expression becoming pensive as he stared at the wall, rather than looking at the mop of unruly blond hair under his nose. "And you only had one day to live, how would you spend it?"

Silence. Only their breathing could be heard in the still room.

Francis waited, oddly anxious, for the reply, becoming increasingly more nervous as Arthur didn't answer.

He almost physically jumped when Arthur turned to face him, causing the smooth bed sheets to rustle.

Arthur looked up at him with a small frown creasing his large eyebrows. He put a hand on Francis' cheek and his green, green eyes searched his face.

"Why are you asking this? It's a rather, depressing question is it not?" He asked quietly.

Francis shrugged, all playful smiles gone.

"I was just wondering," He replied. "So? How would you spend it?"

Arthur sighed and tucked his head under Francis' chin, inhaling the heady scent of wine and fresh skin.

"I don't know! I'd," Here he paused, unsure how to answer.

How would he spend a last day? He had so many things that could be said and should be said to his fellow Nations, apologies that should be given, feelings that should be revealed, how would he say it all in one day?

"I'd call a World Meeting, get everyone together," He began, an idea forming in his mind even as he spoke. "And tell the World, I was sorry. Sorry for all the shit I'd put them through, sorry for being an insufferable prat."

Francis gave a sad chuckle, kissing the top of Arthur's head.

"I'd tell China and Spain that I was sorry for all that I did to them. I'd tell my brothers that I was sorry." Arthur squeezed his eyes shut and swallowed with a little difficulty. "I'd tell Hong Kong, Australia, Canada, that I missed them and I loved them. . . I'd tell . . ."

He gave a little gasp and felt a warm tear roll down his cheek.

"I'd tell Alfred that . . . that I missed him too, and that I loved him."

To his utter embarrassment he was crying. Tears rolled down his face and his voice was thick with them.

Stupid bloody Francis for making him cry like this.

Francis pulled Arthur close and kissed his forehead, feeling guilty that his little question had made Arthur cry.

But he hadn't heard all that he wanted to hear.

"_Et moi? Chéri?" _He asked, tentatively.

Arthur looked up at him with red eyes and one of the most pitiful expressions the French Nation had ever seen on his face before.

"You? I'd punch you first for making me cry over such a ridiculous question," The English Nation grumbled.

Francis smiled widely and leaned down to kiss his nose.

"But~?" He sang, knowing there was more from the way Arthur bit his lip and looked away.

"But," Arthur mumbled. "But I'd tell you I loved you. So much. Too much. I'd tell _you_ I was sorry. Sorry for all the stupid stupid things I'd ever done to you, sorry for the utter crap I've put you through over the many many years."

"Sorry for punching you" He added sheepishly.

Francis laughed and leaned closer to Arthur. He softly connected their lips and kissed him.

"_Je t'aime_" he murmured against Arthur lips, making the Englishman shiver.

Then he pulled Arthur into a kiss once again. This time it was deeper, much more passionate and longer.

Francis' cheeks were soon damp with Arthur's tears and he threaded his fingers through the darker blond locks, pulling his lover closer.

Arthur gave a soft moan and clutched Francis' shirt.

"_Je t'aime_, Arthur_, je t'aime_."

* * *

_~Voila~_

_I hope you enjoyed it Hannaadi88_

_and I hope everyone else that reads this enjoys it too :)_

_I am now going to bed before I make myself ill again ^^'_

_~Thank you~_


End file.
